Holiday Extranvaganza
by TrueDespair
Summary: Want to know how our traveling gang deals what most people do on special days? Well find out here! Bad with summaries. Warning: Yaoi ahoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first TRC fic and yes there will be Shounen-ai (Because while there may be kisses and hugs and fluff, it won't go past that because I'm not a good enough writer to write that sort of thing –yet-) and boy/girl things as well so the rating's strictly T.

So the first chapter will be countdown to Christmas but it will be only be one chapter and then christmas. Then so on. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will but hey, a girl can dream right? ^__^

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue: Countdown to Christmas [Part 1] 

[Syaoron's POV]

Traveling from world to world can be such a hassle. Falling in between a battle, plunging into an ocean with no land in sight or even getting separated from the group for long periods of time. What's more of a problem was the customs the world has that we've have to adapt to while searching for the princess's feather. However, what fascinate me more are the celebrations each world has to offer and I have experienced the most exciting celebration of all. I believe it's called Christmas.

-------------------------------------------------------- Ok, A suckish start but I'm kind of in a rot right now so, I might some more inspiration for countdown to Christmas part 2, which will be _a lot_ longer then this. ^__^

So tell me what you think. Review please? =3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Next chapter up. I know this shouldn't be an issue but I wanted to make something more original in something that is redundant as holiday-theme Fics but you know what ever. ^__^ . So the chapters will get better. Unfortunately I don't have a BETA to check my work. So if anyone is interested let me know ok?

Disclaimer: I'm not making money of this, so no I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Countdown to Christmas Part 2

[Normal POV]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO STAY HERE!?"

"Kuro-wan, don't shout. You'll scare the children."

"I'LL SHOUT WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT! AND THEY'RE NOT OUR KIDS!"

"Oh Kuro-tan, you keep saying that but I know deep down you care for them as much as I do."

A grunt was heard in response.

"And now that's all done, why don't we hear the dimensional witch out on this dilemma. That is, without any more interruptions this time."

"Yeah, whatever."

Our great and brave group is currently in Witch Yuuko's shop in modern Japan. The group was fighting off a horde of mutant bugs (1) when Mokona; their guide and fluff ball suddenly swallows them whole and trans port them to Yuuko's place with the witch calmly waiting for them to arrive.

Upon arrival, Yuuko demands Watanuki to serve them Alcohol and got some screaming and shouting in response (2). With the witch and the group settling down, Syaoron spoke up and asked why they were sent here. The witch smiled and explained to the group the situation. The result was a shocked Syaoron, a confused Sakura, a smiling Fai, a cheery Mokona and a pissed off Kurogane. Thus all of the shouting. But what's all the fuss you ask? Well…..

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Could you repeat that please?" Syaoron asked; still a bit shocked from the first time around.

"Since you asked politely I'll say it again." Yuuko Responded.

"As you all know, Wong Fei Reed has become at utmost a dangerous threat to you all and the well-being of you four has been compromised. You cannot travel, at least not now. So for the time being, you four are welcome to stay here, in exchange you all have to participate in the festivities with me." Yuuko explained with an all-knowing smirk.

Syaoron nodded slowly getting the situation. Sakura sigh happily in agreement. Fai nodded with his smile on and Kurogane just grunted in response.

"Okay. So now we know why we're here. But may I ask what festivities we'll be participating?" Syaoron asked

"Yeah witch, I want to know too." Kurogane rudely said.

"I think we all want to know." Fai calmly said with a small smile on his face.

"So you all want to know?" Yuuko asked.

All four heads nodded.

"Very well then. The festivity that I want you all to join in is surrounded by one holiday. And that holiday is…"

All four heads including Mokona leaned forward in anticipation.

"Christmas!" Yuuko stated happily.

"Yay! Yay! Christmas! Christmas! Mokona wants to eat all the sugar cookies! Go Christmas!" Mokona shouted happily.

"I'm glad to hear that Mokona." Yuuko stated, happy to see her creation jumping about.

However as for the rest of the group, all she got were blank stares.

Yuuko knew that this was going to happen.

"Christmas?" Syaoron asked

"You mean you dragged us all the way here, just so you can have this "Christmas" with us!? What the hell is this "Christmas" anyway!?" Kurogane shouted

_That ninja never learns to just listen does he? _Yuuko thought with a frown on her face.

"Rest Assure, that you all be safe from a major threat. However that doesn't mean you all can't just sit here and do nothing so Syaoron and Sakura are in charge of decorations and you two are to go Christmas shopping." Yuuko said with a warm smile as she gestured to Fai and Kurogane.

"Okay then." Syaoron said with a small smile

"Sure, we'll be happy to help." Sakura agreed cheerfully

"Well, if that's what you want us to do all that, I can't see why not." Fai said also agreeing to the situation.

"WAIT!"

All four heads including Mokona turned to see Kurogane fuming in frustration.

"You still didn't tell us what this Christmas thing is all about. I can't just blindly agreed to something just 'cause the witch told us too!" Kurogane argued.

"Don't worry about that Kurogane, all will be explained in time. Now then." Yuuko stood up and clapped her hand twice. Two of her servants (3) come out of the doorway.

"You two, please ushered these four and have them changed into more adaptable clothing." The servants bowed and gestured the four to come with them.

Obeying, the four stood up and followed them into the hallway. Once out of the room. Yuuko took a bottle of Sake and chugged it down her throat.

"There was really no threat was there?"

Yuuko turned to see Watanuki standing there with a bottle of red wine, frowning at his boss's antics.

"There was no real reason to make them come here. So why would make up a stupid lie like that?" Watanuki questioned.

Yuuko reached out and swiped the bottle from his hands and poured some into a wine glass.

"Because, I feel that, that man, Wong Fei Reed, might win. If they don't cast away their sadness and hatred for even a moment it will slowly consume all of them. While I gave my word that I won't interfere, that still doesn't mean that I won't indirectly help from time to time." Yuuko lectured with a straight face.

"And you think that Christmas will bring all four of them closer as a team?" Watanuki asked.

"Not just as a team. But a family." Yuuko smiled.

Watanuki sighed. _I guess there's no helping it. The witch can be kind once in a while._

"And besides," Yukko continued.

"Hmm?"

"Think of all the pictures I'll get with the ninja and that mage together!" Yuuko beamed

Watanuki face-palmed. _No! I take that back! That witch is deceiving as ever!_

"YOU SICK YAOI PERVERT!" Watanuki screamed out in frustration.

"Oh come now, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"THERE ARE A MILLION THINGS WRONG WITH THAT!"

"Oh, so I guess I won't be seeing Doumeki for a while."

"NO YOU WON'T SE—wait what?" Watanuki stopped his rant to follow what Yuuko just said.

Yuuko just smiled. "Now then, Watanuki you are to help the group with the preparations."

Watanuki stood there with eyes bulging out.

"And you are to serve me more drinks ok?"

No response whatsoever.

Yuuko smiled, walked past Watanuki, patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Watanuki suddenly got out of his shock and proceeded to run out of the room screaming and shouting 'Doumeki is not my boyfriend!' and 'You'll die of a liver disease drinking like a fish!'.

**End**

(1)- Okay, that bit I pulled out from my rear because I can't think of anything more original for the group to be in. (and CLAMP is very creative)

(2)-I've only know Watanuki through Tsubasa and from reading a couple of chapters in XXXHolic so I guess he's a little OOC?

(3)-Same reason except I really don't know their names so if anyone can help me with that that'll be great.

Okay well, the Christmas chapter (the real deal) will arrived soon so heads up. So review please? ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

There are some changes in this chapter, those who read this chapter before it's now beta-ed by **Mirika-san**~. She was so busy but managed to do this for me so i'm thankful. ^__^

Disclaimer: i don't own them. i wish i did though.

* * *

After changing into more suitable clothing (1), the group is quickly ushered to their destinations and jobs. The group separated into two; Syaoron and Sakura stayed at the shop with Yuuko to decorate while Fai and Kurogane went out to do some Christmas shopping. The two males are accompanied by Watanuki since they didn't know their way around the city (and was forced by Yuuko to take some pictures if the ninja and the mage were to be alone together).

Given a list of items to buy, the three men –or should I say a grumpy dog, a feminine cat, and a whiner— set off to accomplish the task as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Yeah, right.

"I'm telling you, it says nail file, NOT BILE!"

"Oh Kuro-doggy, you're right! You're such a wonderful reader!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PATRONIZE ME YOU FREAKIN' MAGE!"

"Wah~! Kuro-wanko is mad at me!"

"You're damn right I am! AND IT'S KUROGANE!"

_Oh, kill me. Kill me now. I can't take this anymore! _Watanuki thought as he rubbed his head in misery.

* * *

As the three marched on, they came across many problems to obtain what the list charted down to buy.

customers who want the same item they're buying.

"Kurogane, stop! It's not worth it!" Shouted a frustrated Watanuki as he tried to hold back Kurogane from killing the person across from him.

"I saw it first, finders' keepers!" Shouted the opposing person.

"Oh yeah, how about I _find_ you a pole and stick it up your—"

"Kuro-rin, I think we should leave. After all, they _did_ find it first."

Kurogane turned his direction to Fai who just so happen to grin at a time like this.

"Stay out of it Mage, I'm going get that piece of crap if it's the last thing I do!"

"But Kuro-san~!"

"NO! I'M NOT GIVING UP! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABO-mmph!"

What happened, you say? Well… Fai wanted to let Kurogane know that was another one of the item that they were looking for, but, as usual, Kurogane didn't listen. So Fai did what any normal person would gag at even thinking of doing; He pressed his lips onto Kurogane's and kissed him lightly.

Kurogane was shocked, the by-standers were shocked, Watanuki would've been shocked but he was too busy snapping pictures of them (if he didn't Yuuko would have his head.).

As quickly as it came, it ended. As Fai leaned back he saw Kurogane blushing with his eyes bulging out. He then surveyed the area and saw that the person and the witnesses have run out of the store. The only good thing about it was the item in question was left behind. Fai turned and picked up the thing they needed, then walked over to Kurogane (Watanuki had hidden the camera at the same time) and dropped it into his hands. Fai gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry Kuro-sama, you didn't listen a-and I didn't mean to-I just thought that..." Fai tried to explain while twirling his fingers.

At that point Kurogane had gotten out of his stupor, looked down at the item and looked back up towards Fai, who was blushing like crazy with his blonde bangs covering his eyes while trying to make an excuse for what he did. Kurogane sighed. He walked towards Fai and patted his head. Fai looked up to see Kurogane slightly smiling.

"It's fine. Just warn me next time mage." Kurogane said with a playing grunt before he walked away from Fai and towards the cashier. The blonde paused, then smiled a genuine smile at the sentiment that Kurogane gave. He then ran towards the taller man and gave him a big hug. And the result was Kurogane shouting things such as 'Get off me you idiot!' and Fai replying 'Aww, don't be mad Kuro-tan!'

Watanuki, being ignored, collected his thoughts about what he just seen. As he hated to admit, the witch was right.

_Maybe this Holiday can bring them together. I just hope nothing gets out of hand before it happens._ He shuddered at the thought.

As Watanuki was still thinking, he failed to see Kurogane and Fai walking out of the store with their hands intertwined.

* * *

Another problem that the three encountered was:

2. Sold out of an item that your friends/weird people wanted this year

"You got to be kidding me." Watanuki groaned.

"Hm... seems not Wata-kun, it looks like there isn't any more of this particular item anywhere." Fai replied.

"…" Kurogane fumed at the luck they were having. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they did. He couldn't take more of this. He's on the verge of actually killing someone in here.

At the corner of his vision he saw the item in question being held by a guy who was smoking a cigarette while contemplating whether to just buy it or not (2). Kurogane felt an evil smile smudge across his face as he began to walk towards the man. While that was happening Watanuki and Fai tried to come up with a way to make up for the lost gift.

"Maybe if we buy something just as expensive, we might get off the hook." Fai suggested with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Nah." Watanuki disagreed. "Even if we did that, there's no telling what will happen if they don't get what they want. And I'm not dealing with a pissed off witch and equally pissed off child-servants." Watanuki grimaced at the would-be future thought. Fai pouted, unsure what to do. Just as he looked in another direction, he suddenly notices something different.

"Wata-kun, where did Kuro-wanwan go?"

Watanuki noticed it as well. Wasn't Kurogane standing next to them a minute ago?

As he looked around the area, he didn't see Kurogane anywhere in sight. That is, until he turned his head to the right and saw something so unbelievably shocking that he had to stare.

Fai turned his head to see Watanuki gaping like a fish out of water while stuttering incomprehensible words. Fai, tilting his head, continued to look at Watanuki with a confused look on his face.

"Wata-kun, what seems to be the problem?" Fai asked.

And by some god given grace, Watanuki manages to lift his arm and point the direction in front him while still looking quite stupefied. Fai looked in the direction of where the finger was pointing only to see Kurogane having the man hoisted by the collar and smiling evilly at him.

Before anyone could do anything, Kurogane head-butted the man so hard that you could see the blood from both of their foreheads. Kurogane then dropped the man and picked up the item that was dropped on the floor (I think at this point you can only imagine what happened earlier).

Kurogane made his way to the cashier who had a difficult time breathing normally from witnessing the affair. Looking up at the blood-stained man, the cashier tried to form words.

"T-th-that w-w-w-wi-will b-b-b-be f-f-our dollars and s-s-s-sixty three cents." The cashier stuttered.

Kurogane nodded with a dark grin still lurking on his face. He turned his direction to his shopping companions and held out his hand in gesturing that he needed cash, _now_. Fai, who got the message but, still being silent, tapped Watanuki on the shoulder. Watanuki stared at the looming beast, not moving an inch in fear that it might come towards him and devour him in a second.

Noticing Watanuki's lack of response, Fai plucked the wallet from the teenager's pocket that was poking out and searched for something that would pay for the item. Fai pulled out a 5 dollar bill and placed the wallet back into Watanuki's pants pocket. The blonde then walked over to Kurogane and placed the bill in his hand.

Kurogane crumbled the bill and slammed it on the counter to which the cashier quickly took it and put it into the cash register. Before the cashier could pick out the change he was cut off by a rough voice.

"Keep it." Kurogane muttered darkly. The cashier nodded in response as Kurogane picked up the item and walked away from the counter. The poor cashier fainted from fear.

Kurogane walked towards Fai and Watanuki (still frozen in fear) and dropped the item unceremoniously unto Fai's arms and walked out the store, scaring little kids along the way.

Fai looked at the item and sighed. _Kuro-chu can seriously be scary. I'm just glad I'm used to it by now._

Then he looked at Watanuki who immediately passed out in fear and exhaustion.

_Not sure about Wata-kun though._

* * *

The last thing that the three had to encounter was the worst that nobody wants to endure.

3. Someone in line that's taking too long

After Kurogane's rather horrid display, Fai and Watanuki (who hid behind Fai for safety) made him wait for them in the food court while they finish off the list. Afterwards they went to an electronics store to buy an Mp3 player that Yuuko wanted (3). After getting the item, they walked towards the register, however there was one problem.

The line was too long.

_Oh great! First, a kiss, then Kurogane the beast-man, now this?! I never seem to catch a break around here! _ Watanuki groan inwardly.

Fai on the other hand seemed calm about the situation. He patted Watanuki on the shoulder and smiled at him with reassurance.

"Don't worry Wata-kun; I'm sure that the line won't last too long."

Watanuki couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean there's no way that this line can last forever." Watanuki chuckled at the sheer absurdity.

--2 hours later—

Watanuki's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

_Two hours……TWO HOURS?! This is ridiculous! I mean it's freaking impossible! What could hold this line for two hours?!_

--At the front of the line—

"Um, let's see I guess that's another penny, and a another nickel…"

"Ma'am, could you please hurry it up, you're holding up the line."

"Oh hush young man, I'm almost done."

Yup, you guess it. An old woman is at the counter holding up the line. How you ask? Well, all she wanted to buy was a pack of batteries. The batteries cost a $1.25. Unfortunately, she only carried change. And not just any change, only nickels and pennies. It didn't help that she had to hold her glasses constantly to see the change.

That didn't settle well with the cashier and it also didn't settle well with the customers in the line who look more and more furious. Watanuki included.

"Come on, I have to be somewhere!"

"I have children to feed!"

"Speed it up you old hag!"

But the old woman paid them no heed as she continued to count the change.

Fai, sensing the hostility of the situation, quickly walked up to the front, surprising Watanuki and the customers. He lightly tapped the old woman's shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and spotted him.

"Oh! What a handsome young man!" The old woman said with small smile on her wrinkled face.

Fai returned the smile.

"Excuse me, but it seems that you are having trouble getting the change to buy what you need. Might I assist you, so that you can be on your way?"

The old woman beamed with delight. "Why thank you! Such a kind person."

Fai then walked towards the counter and saw a mess of change. He placed his finger on his chin as he thought deeply. Then he snapped his fingers. An idea popped into his head.

He looked at the pile and quickly separated the pennies from the nickels. Then he counted all the nickels that the Old woman had. _18 nickels. Well at least we have a dollar._

He gave the nickels to the cashier. He looked less then impressed.

"She still needs 25 cents." He said with a bored tone.

Fai smiled forcibly at the man's attitude.

"Impatient, aren't we? But don't worry; I'm almost done." Fai then counted all the pennies. He frowned slightly at the amount.

_Oh dear, only 23 cents? That's not good._

He looked up to think of a solution. He snapped his fingers once again at the thought.

"Does anyone have two pennies for the kind woman?" Fai hollered out. Everyone in the line quickly searched their pockets for any loose change.

"I got it!" A person screamed out.

Fai looked back to see Watanuki jumping up and down while shaking a closed fist in the air.

Fai smiled brightly and walked down the line to Watanuki who then placed the two cents into Fai's hand.

"Great job Wata-kun! I always knew I can count on you."

Watanuki smiled in return. "Not a problem. Just make sure we get out of here before sunset."

Fai laughed quietly. "Will do." The wizard walked back to the counter and placed all the pennies into the cashier's hand.

"Ok, that's $1.25. Here's your receipt (4)." He then gives the old lady a plastic bag. "And you have a nice day."

"Thank you." Replied the old woman.

She then turned her direction at Fai. "And thank you Young man. I owe you my gratitude."

Fai merely smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. "You owe me nothing. After all I did it in the spirit of Christmas."

The old woman smiled and walked out of the store. Everyone cheered in happiness and some even thank Fai for solving the silly and tedious matter.

-10 minutes later-

"Man, finally we're done with all of this shopping!" Watanuki exclaimed in relief.

"Now all we need to do is get back to Kuro-doggy and get something to eat."

-At the food court--

Kurogane suddenly sneezed. He sniffled. "Stupid cold." (5)

-Back to the duo-

"Hey Fai." Watanuki said catching Fai's attention.

"What seems to be the problem?" Fai asked.

"Well when you said you did what you did in the spirit of Christmas, it caught me off-guard."

Fai stayed silent.

"I mean, you just got here and got forced into this mess by Yuuko but do you even know anything about Christmas at all?" Watanuki didn't mean to sound harsh but he also couldn't see why anyone would say a line and not know the meaning behind it.

Fai stopped walking at that moment. Watanuki, sensing this also stopped. The magician then looked at Watanuki with the most genuine smile; a smile that showed his real emotions just rarely.

"I see." Fai stated. "Well, it's not that I don't know Christmas, it's more like I don't know the Joys that Christmas gives, because I've never experienced it; not with a family of course."

Watanuki nodded, somehow knowing and understanding at the same time.

"In my world, I celebrate something similar like Christmas but I was never happy, I never exactly feel any joy or excitement when it comes."

Before Watanuki could feel even an ounce of pity towards him, Fai pats him on the head and gives him a reassuring smile.

"But I guess I've been given a second chance to celebrate. With both my make-shift family and with you. And I couldn't ask for more."

Watanuki smiled at the speech that Fai said. Now he fully understood what Yuuko meant by bringing the four together like a family.

"So does that answer your question, Wata-kun?"

Watanuki gave out a small happy sigh. "Yeah."

Fai smirked happily. "Well then," He pick up the bags full with gifts. "Why don't we head down to the Food Court and get something to eat?"

Watanuki nodded happily. "Okay."

As they walk down the hallway, Fai made one last statement that shocked the very core of Watanuki.

"And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky with Kuro-love with what you people call mistletoe."

Watanuki blushed in embarrassment.

--At the Food Court—

Kurogane sneezed. He grumbled and sniffled. "Damn Mage."

**END**

**

* * *

(1)-** i won't go into detail on what the group is wearing without boring you first.

**(2)-** i thought of cross when i wrote that part. (those who watched/read Man will know why.)

**(3)-** well she already has a computer. who's to say that she doesn't want an Mp3 player too?

**(4)-** some stores give out receipts despite paying in cash, some don't

**(5)-** Japanese superstition; you gotta love them ^__^

So review please? ^__^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this chapter was sorta BETA-ed by **SakuraKiss18.** i say sorta because she was busy with some other things. So watch out for any errors.

Disclaimer: don't own them. never will

* * *

While the three men are shopping in the city, Syaoron and Sakura are left at Yuuko's shop to decorate the place with the help of Maru and Moro (1). The first thing they had to do was to decorate the tree which was already set up outside in the backyard (courtesy of Watanuki who was the one who dragged it there from an expansive tree shop while Yuuko sat by and watched him struggle all the way back. Watanuki was bed-ridden shortly afterwards.)

Syaoron and Sakura got several boxes of decorations from Yuuko's warehouse room and walked outside to place it down and begin the work. As they open the first box, Sakura had a thought. "Hey, Syaoron."

Syaoron stopped what he was doing and gave his friend his full attention. "Yes, Princess, what is it?"

"I know that we all agreed to do this in the first place, and I love decorating, but do you know what Christmas is? I never heard of it before in Clow."

"Well from what I can gather from the books I've read during our travels together, it's suppose to be a holiday where people spend time with their families and friends. However there are many origins of where this Christmas comes from, and I don't exactly remember all of them," Syaoron explained with a thoughtful face.

Sakura seemed interested. "Well, can you tell what you can remember?"

Syaoron smiled at Sakura and sat down on the plain grass. He placed his fisted hand onto his cheek and closed his eyes thinking deeply.

Sakura, knowing it could take a while, started to take all of the decoration out of the boxes with a smile on her face.

_Syaoron is so determined. I just wish he wouldn't go so far for me, especially for my memories. There_ _are times that I worry about him. All I can do is smile and wait for him. _

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Syaoron is still on the ground thinking. Sakura, with the help of Maru and Moro are halfway finished with the tree. While Sakura picked up some ornaments balls, she nearly dropped them when she heard Syaoron loud exclamation from the ground.

"S-s-syaoron?" Sakura said a bit unnerved.

Syaoron stood up happily but immediately frowned when he saw that the tree was almost done. He dropped to his knees in misery.

"Syaoron!" Sakura quickly placed the ornaments back into the box and ran to Syaoron's side.

She places her hands on his shoulders to let him know that she's there for him. Syaoron looked into her eyes and his frown deepened in guilt.

"I'm sorry princess," Syaoron said. "I made you do all the work."

Sakura gave a small smile and giggled lightly. Syaoron was taken aback by the action.

"Silly Syaoron," She said playfully. "You don't have upset over that, I'm just fine." Syaoron did a good impression of a fish

"And besides," Sakura added. "I wasn't alone. Maru and Moro helped me." She pointed to the two girls who were smiling and waving their arms frantically.

"We did help! We did help!" they said in sync.

Syaoron blinked a couple of times as a smile formed slowly on his face. "Yeah."

Sakura smiled brightly as she stood up and offered her hand to help Syaoron up. He accepted and stood up as well.

"Now let's get to work on the decorations," Syaoron stated with determination

Sakura nodded happily while the two girls ran back into the shop to get more decorations.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuuko was listening to the small ordeal. She smiled at the two.

_Well at least they are warming up to each other. I knew this Christmas celebration would make them closer to each other._ However, the witch's smile turned slowly turned into a light frown.

_However, Sakura will not regain the memories of that boy before their journey. The wish was granted and the price_ _has been paid in order for her to be here now. The boy knows all that but he is still hurting inside._ The witch's frown then turned into a solemn smile as she watches Syaoron hastily hold the ladder for Sakura so she could place the star on top of the tree.

_But because those old memories are gone does not mean there won't be new memories carved in the mind as well. As old memories fade a bit, new memories take its place. Hopefully this holiday will make new memories all of us. So we can look back and remind ourselves the happiness we all shared._

Yuuko turned back into the shop to get some more sake to drink._ Note to self: Make Watanuki buy more sake for the party._ Yuuko smiled greedily as she walked further down the hall.

* * *

A few hours have passed and the two teenagers were nearly done with decorating the whole shop. After decorating the tree, they then decorated the inside of the shop. Each room in the shop was decorated with either red and silver tinsels or paper stars hanging from the ceiling. Outside, the shop was decorated with multi-colored Christmas lights and a few candles on the walkway. The fence was also covered except they're white lights instead of colored.

Syaoron was on the roof, connecting the last two cords of the shop. Looking down from the ladder he gave Sakura the thumbs up. Sakura, getting the message, give Yuuko who was in the doorway the thumbs up as well. The witch nodded and went inside and flicks the main switch of the house. The shop lighted up so brightly with many colors and shapes.

Syaoron, Sakura, Maru and Moro, and Yuuko all "oh" and "awed" at the scenery. Syaoron smiled from the roof and climbed down the ladder where the other girls were waiting for them.

"It's nice isn't it Syaoron?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it sure does." Syaoron agreed with a fond smile.

"We did great! We did great!" The two girls shouted in sync.

"Yes, I think you all did a wonderful job in decorating." Yuuko said in agreement.

"Now, why don't we go back inside for something to eat? I'm sure Watanuki left something for us to snack on." Yuuko suggested.

The two girls cheered while Syaoron and Sakura nodded. The five of them went inside and closed the front door.

* * *

As they headed for the kitchen, a sudden noise was heard down the hallway. The five of them stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Syaoron asked.

"I don't know." Sakura was slightly confused and a bit scared.

They continued walking down the hallway when they heard the same noise again only this time louder.

"There's that noise again." Sakura became more and scared of what's lurking in the hallway.

Syaoron, being the brave one continued to walk forward carefully. He passed a set of doors with he heard that noise again only ten times louder then the last time. Curious, he leaned his ear on the door to confirm what he thought he heard.

*CRASH* *THUMP* *WHAM*

Syaoron quickly retract his ear and looked at the rest of the group with widened eyes.

Pointing the door, the rest of the group caught on.

"The noise is behind those doors?" Sakura asked

Syaoron nodded. "Yes, Princess."

"It's the Kitchen! The kitchen!" Maru and Moro shouted out in Sync.

Yuuko nodded. "Yes, it seems that whatever is going on, it's coming from the kitchen. Syaoron, would you be a dear and slide the door open for us."

Syaoron nodded. He then slowly places his hand in the handle and slides the door open. He closed his eyes, waiting for some kind of impact to happen but it never came. Opening his eyes, Syaoron saw a scene that rendered him speechless.

The kitchen was a total mess. There are pots and pans scattered on the tiled floor, white pearly dishes smashed and crushed upon the counter and floor. Syaoron looked up and saw globs of dough seeping from the ceiling and pouring unto the floor. All the tabletops and the walls are not only covered with sticky dough but also sugar and sprinkles scattered around the room.

Syaoron was beyond shocked. The girls leaned heads forward to see the damage done. Sakura was surprised. The girls gasped with glee. And Yuuko of course, smiled an all-knowing smile.

"Well it looks like cooking has been done for us." Yuuko stated.

Syaoron and Sakura were confused at her statement when something hopped onto the counter next to the stove.

"Mokona!" They shouted.

The white Mokona jumped up and down with excitement. Just then another fluff ball hopped onto the counter.

"Another Mokona?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah. I remember you. You were the other Mokona that is a communicator for Ms. Yuuko whenever we need her." Syaoron explained, remembering the first encounter.

"Yup!" The black Mokona exclaimed. "That's me."

Maru and Moro laughed and swing around.

Yuuko took the opportunity to walk into the disaster that's called the kitchen.

"Well it seems that you two have had quite a predicament. What was it that you two were cooking in here?"

*ding*

All eyes were directed at the oven which seems to been working when no one noticed. The two Mokonas shouted in glee while the white got the oven mitts and the black one opened the hatch. Then the black Mokona hoisted the white Mokona up so it can get what's inside.

The white Mokona reached in and got out a single gray tray. Syaoron and Sakura helped the white Mokona up and put it on the counter. The white Mokona placed the tray down. All of them looked on what the tray contained. It was a dozen white cookies in a shape of a tree. Everyone "awed" at the work the Mokonas did.

"That looks great." Sakura exclaimed

"You guys really did a good job." Syaoron agreed.

"Yummy cookies! Yummy cookies!" Maru and Moro shouted

"Yes I think you two did a wonderful job." Yuuko said, praising them.

The two Mokonas blushed and giggled. The group sampled the cookies and they were delicious. The Mokona explained that those were sugar cookies and since Watanuki left the ingredients out, they decided to try baking them themselves.

After eating the cookies, there was still the matter of the kitchen: it was still a mess. At first Yuuko suggested that they leave it be for Watanuki to clean up later. But Syaoron hastily volunteered to clean it himself (he knew that Watanuki would have a hard time with Kurogane and Fai so he wants to cut him some slack from more chores in the shop).

Sakura also volunteered and after pointless pleas from Syaoron, he finally agreed to let Sakura help him. The witch agreed with the ordeal and she, Moro and Maru and the two Mokonas walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

While sweeping up the broken dishes, Sakura had a thought.

"Hey Syaoron, do you remember any origins of Christmas when you were thinking earlier?"

Syaoron stopped wiping the kitchen counter and looked at her with widened eyes.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Sorry Princess." Syaoron said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"There's no need to apologize." Sakura smiled "Though I really would like to know."

Syaoron smiled and started to continue wiping the counter.

"Well, there's one origin that involves a child. The woman was a virgin but an angel came down and said to her, 'Do not worry, for you will give birth to a wonderful child.' The woman was scared but listened to the angel. Then she and her husband whose name I can't remember, traveled across the plains away from their hometown."

"But why would they do such a thing?" Sakura Asked.

Syaoron slightly frowned. "According to the writings, there was a king who wanted all baby boys killed because he was told that a child of great power will be born, he just doesn't know whose. And apparently the couple knew that their child will be a boy." Syaoron explained.

"Oh my. Those poor families."" Sakura covered her mouth with her hand in sadness.

"Yes, but the couple escaped before it happened. But when it was time for the woman to give birth months later, they couldn't get into any hotel."

"Why is that? They couldn't afford it?"

"I think it was that all the hotels in a certain town were too full and couldn't let them in."

"So how the woman did gave birth if there was no room?"

Syaoron smiled brightly. "It was said that a kind person showed them to a stable where they can stay for the night. The stable was bigger then a one room apartment. Shortly after, the woman started to go into labor. The animals that were in the stable with them started to surround them."

Sakura's eyes began to shine in excitement.

Smiling Syaoron continued. "Then just a few miles from the stable a small group of men, who were traveling across the plains, looked up at the night sky and saw the brightest star they've ever seen. There an angel appeared and told them to go where the star takes them. They followed and saw a stable. Inside the stable, they see animals calmly sitting down around the couple but in the woman's arms were a child wrapped in a cloth."

Sakura awed with fondness.

"Those men believed that the child was the one they were looking for all this time. To show the child their gratitude gave the child presents of gold and treasures. And there lies the origin of Christmas." Syaoron concluded

Sakura smiled but soon had a confused look on her face.

"Is that the only origin of Christmas?"

Syaoron shook his head sideways.

"Not really, from what I can gather there are a few more stories and legends that explains how Christmas came to be but I can't remember well."

Sakura nodded. "Well we should clean the rest of the kitchen before the others come back."

Syaoron nodded. "Right"

However before they can move a muscle a goop full of dough seeped from the ceiling and poured unto Syaoron's head.

"Syaoron!" Sakura was surprised. She nearly forgotten the ceiling.

"…." Syaoron was beyond embarrassed. He was mortified. He hung his head low so he wouldn't have to see Sakura's face while dough continued to pour unto his head.

Sakura walk towards Syaoron and tries to look at him. Then she came up with an idea. She lifted her finger and wiped some of the dough off Syaoron's cheek and popped it into her mouth. Syaoron was surprised by her actions. She then savored the taste and swallowed.

She gave the biggest smile. "Mmm. Who knew Syaoron is so sweet?"

Syaoron blushed madly at the statement but it was only when Sakura started to laugh that he started to laugh as well. Sakura knew that this is one of the many things to keep Syaoron happy. She smiled fondly as Syaoron continued to laugh.

* * *

After the kitchen was cleaned up (plus a certain brunette), Syaoron made two cups of hot chocolate for him and the princess. Taking two stools, the teenagers sat around the kitchen counter, talking and laughing; having a good time.

"So Syaoron, when will the guys come back from their shopping?"

"Hopefully soon, princess."

Sakura frowned at the mention of her title, the one she's was called too many times in Clow. Syaoron noticed the change in her expression as well.

"Is something wrong, princess?"

Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"….sakura." She muttered lightly

"Sorry?"

"My name is Sakura." She finally said.

It clicked into Syaoron's head. He wanted to say it but was too afraid of their relationship, what with her not remembering who he is to her.

"I know but…" Syaoron tried to explain but couldn't find a reason.

Sakura's hands found Syaoron's and laced them together. Syaoron blushed but didn't say anything. Sakura blushed too but her eyes spoke of determination and comfort.

"Please Syaoron? It'll be Christmas soon and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I may not have all of my memories yet but I want to get to know you more, so please, just say my name." Sakura pleaded.

Syaoron's blush deepened ten shades of red. He looked into her eyes and saw that she's willing to make him happy. Syaoron swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth.

"Sakura."

Sakura smiled and her eyes shine in happiness. "Say it again"

"Sakura." Syaoron said with a bit more courage

"One more time." Sakura's eyes were glistening with tears.

Syaoron took a deep breath. "Sakura."

Sakura laughed with tears at the corners of her eyes. Syaoron smiled fondly at her. Then she did what he never thought she would do. She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Syaoron's cheek.

Syaoron's blush came back ten fold but didn't move. Sakura didn't seem to mind the silence; she'd rather take that then rejection. Syaoron closed his eyes and welcomed the heat from her lips to his cheek. The two stayed like that for a moment more until a new voice broke the silence.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

Syaoron and Sakura separated from each other to look at the person who just came in. It was Yuuko who was wearing a black komodo with white lilies lacing around in the fabric. She was rather worried that the two didn't come back and went to the kitchen to see. Although she knew this would happen, that certainly didn't mean the witch wouldn't have fun poking them a bit.

The two teenagers blushed like crazy and tried to explain to the witch what happened but she waved them off with a knowing smile. "That's ok you two as long as the kitchen's clean I don't mind."

Syaoron, who caught on to the joke blushed but decided to answer anyway. "Right, the kitchen."

A sound of a ring filled the room as Yuuko whipped out her cell phone and saw what's on the screen. She looked at it and smiled. She looked back at the two.

"It seems that the rest of the men are on their way here. Why don't we go to the front and wait for them?"

The two nodded and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Smiling, Yuuko saw two mugs still piping hot.

_Now we don't have much more time before Christmas. I may have to do some dire measures to bring them closer together._

She heard the sounds and noises coming from the front of the house. The group is back.

Smiling, Yuuko shook her head in amusement.

_Maybe I don't have to do anything after all._

She walked down the hallway with a little bounce in her step.

* * *

**(1)- **I find the name of those two plus with some of their traits. Thanks for those who told me. ^__^

Sidenote-whether i make it or not is entirely up to me. btw for some reason i like SyaoSaku almost as much as KuroFai. I think those two are exceptionally tolerable. XD

So review please? ^__^


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter and yes i know i'm a little late but hey, a late chapter is better then no chapter. there will be one more chapter and an epilogue for this story. and this is unbeta-ed until otherwise so watch out for errors.

Disclaimer: nope, not a thing. CLAMP owns them. ^__^

* * *

After all the gifts are wrapped and all the decorations set, everyone started to set up for their make shift party. Watanuki, Fai, and Sakura are in charge of cooking while Kurogane and Syaoron went out with Yuuko to pick up a couple of people to join.

00000000000

At the kitchen, the three cooks are having a wonderful conversation while baking cookies and other dishes.

"So Syaoron and I volunteered to clean up the kitchen. It took a while but we did it."

"Aw, isn't those two kind and sweet? You should be thankful Wata-kun for that."

"I should and I am. Thanks Sakura."

Watanuki is baking chocolate chip cookies and some cinnamon rolls (since the ingredients for the sugar cookies were already used and gone.) Fai is cooking a pot roast with some steamed vegetables. Sakura was mashing some potatoes while decorating some cookies with sprinkles.

"That's good Wata-kun just make sure you don't put way too much butter in the mix. Otherwise the cookies will look a little soggy."

"Yes, Fai. Thanks."

Since Fai is somewhat an expert on cooking, due to magic and whatnot he is more then happy to teach Watanuki and Sakura a thing or two about doing some baking and such.

"So Watanuki, Who is coming to the party tonight?" Sakura asked

"Oh just the lovely Himawari." Watanuki answers with a happy dazed look on his face.

"And who else Wata-kun?" Fai asked knowing the answer already.

Watanuki came out of his trance. "Oh! And that Doumeki guy."

"It seems that you two don't get along very well."

"No we don't. He just some inconsiderate, glutton-fill, arrogant, unemotional jerk I've ever met in my life!" Watanuki screamed the last part at the top of his lungs. He breathed deeply from his outburst, trying to calm himself down.

Sakura was shocked. Fai however saw through the frustrations.

"You may say that but something tells me you want to become more then that. Am I right Wata-kun?"

Watanuki suddenly blushed and quickly went back to his cooking.

Sakura was confused. "Fai, what do you mean by that?"

Fai just smiled and ruffled her hair. "Nothing, my dear Sakura. Just a talk between two guys."

Sakura was still a bit confused but drop the subject with a smile and continue doing her work.

As Fai started to go back to his cooking, he looked at Watanuki out at the corner of his eye with a faint but thoughtful smile.

_Oh Wata-kun. Just because I have a chance of love doesn't mean you won't. You'll soon open your eyes and accept that we cannot choose who we love. It just happens._

Fai turns completely to his cooking, just in time for the beef roast to be ready.

00000000

Meanwhile, Kurogane and Syaoron along with Yuuko venture out into the surrounding neighborhoods to pick the selected two to join them in the celebration.

"Why the hell I'm out again?" Kurogane grunted; mad that he couldn't stay at the shop.

"Oh come now Kurogane, this is a wonderful opportunity to meet Watanuki's dear friends first-hand." Yuuko stated with a smirk.

"And besides." Yuuko added "You wouldn't want me to be anywhere near poor Syaoron alone am I right?"

Kurogane send his deadly glare her way while Syaoron blushed like mad.

They continued their walk until they come across a quaint white house with atmosphere 'normal' spread all around the property.

Yuuko walked forward to the front door and knocked. The two men are waiting patiently. The door opens to reveal a young woman with brown hair down past her hips with pale completion but with glistening bluish eyes and a cute smile.

Kurogane and Syaoron blushed at the sheer beauty of the girl.

'_Now I see why Watanuki likes her'_ they both thought simultaneously

"Why hello Ms. Yuuko. How are you today?" The young lady asked.

"Just fine, thank you." Yuuko responded with a smile.

The brown haired girl looked behind Yuuko and saw two guys that see never saw before.

"Um, who are these guys?"

Kurogane and Syaoron came out of their blushing trance to notice that she's talking about them.

"Oh, those two?" Yuuko said with a mocking smile. "They are Watanuki's new friends. They came here to celebrate Christmas with me at the shop."

"Yes. My name is Syaoron. It's a pleasure to meet you." Syaoron introduce himself while formally bowing to her.

She smiled. "Wow, you're so polite. Well my name is Himawari. It's nice to meet you too." She looked at the other man standing behind Yuuko. "And what's your name sir?" She asked politely.

"It's Kurogane." He answered but without any harshness in his voice

"And it's nice to meet you too Kurogane." She replied with a smile.

Yuuko saw the opportunity to do what she came here to do

"Himawari, I was wondering if you are available to come and celebrate with us. We're having a spectacular party fill with great food and sake." Yuuko wave her hands up in excitement at the sheer mention of alcohol.

Kurogane growled in disapproval while Syaoron sweat dropped.

Himawari thought about for a second. "Well I don't see why not. I would love to go."

Yuuko smiled. "Good. The party will start at 9:00pm. Oh, and bring some snacks for the celebration as well."

Himawari smiled "Sure, no problem."

And just like that Yuuko, Syaoron, and Kurogane left her house and continue to walk around the neighborhood.

"Are we done yet?" Kurogane asked impatiently

"Not yet. There's still one more person we have to see before we return to the shop.

00000000000

They continue their walk around the neighborhood until they came across a temple, with a front yard bigger then half the neighborhood put together.

Kurogane and Syaoron were shocked and excited. Yuuko smirked at their reactions at continue to walk towards the front.

"Kurogane, do you see all the flowers here? It's amazing!" Syaoron said with amazement in his voice.

Kurogane could care less about the flowers. What really excited and shocked him was the amount of energy he sense that surrounded the place; like it's protecting everything within the fences. Fai would have a field day with this.

Kurogane's face suddenly flushed at the thought. He shook his head to get rid of it.

_Why the hell am I thinking of that mage?! It was one freaking kiss! Just one!_

The two failed to notice that Yuuko was already at the door, knocking it gently.

The door opened to reveal a young man with a slight tan skin and short black hair. He's fairly taller than Watanuki but has an expressionless look on his face.

"Yes?" He said

"Ah. Doumeki. It's very nice to see you again." Yuuko said with a smile

"So what's up?"

"Well, there's a Christmas party later and we'll be delighted to have you with us?"

"We?" Doumeki questioned

Yuuko nodded. "There'll be me, those two," She mentioned to the two who seemed to be in la-la land. "And others as well. You know that Watanuki will be there."

Even for being emotionless, Yuuko almost missed the faint blush on Doumeki's face.

However he quickly recomposed himself. "Will there be food?" He bluntly asked.

Yuuko smiled. "Why yes. So will you be there?"

"What time?"

"At 9:00pm."

Doumeki nodded. "I'll be there."

"Good. We'll see you then."

Doumeki nodded once more before closing the door.

Yuuko then walked down the steps and into the front yard. Kurogane and Syaoron look at her expectedly. Yuuko gave a smile and patted their heads.

"Well, I guess that's that. Let's head back to the shop. I'm sure your significant others are waiting for you."

Kurogane' eyes widened while Syaoron's face turned as red as a tomato.

As Yuuko walked out of the yard, Kurogane chased after her while Syaoron ran to try to stop Kurogane from committing murder on the street.

00000000000

"We're back everyone!"

"Yay! The mistress is back! The mistress is back!" Maru and Moro shouted simultaneously while jumping up and down.

"Well welcome back you three. I take it more people are coming to the celebrations? Fai asked

"Of course." Yuuko said

"Yes Fai." Syaoron said while giving a chaste nod

"Duh." Kurogane bluntly answered

Fai smiled. However Kurogane can see actual happiness on that face.

"Sakura, Wata-kun and I already cooked all the party food and they are placed in the room you wanted."

"Thank you Fai. Now let's see that room for a bit shall we?"

Everyone nodded and followed Fai to the dining room. Once in there, it was an amazing sight to see.

Around the room, there are paper stars with glitter sprinkled on hanging in the ceiling. On the walls, stickers of Santa and reindeers are plastered. In the center of the room lies a long wooden table that is decorated with sliver tinsel hanging on the edges. On top of the table are all the dishes presented for the party; all laid out with white plates, clear cups and all the drinks (both alcoholic and non-alcoholic) they have.

"Well Fai I must say you three did a good job. But where are the Mokonas?" Yuuko asked.

Fai gave out a small smile. "They are sleeping in your bedroom. It seems that baking those cookies really wore them out."

Yuuko nodded; smiling as well. "Now then the real celebration starts."

"What do you mean by that Witch?" Kurogane rudely asked

Yuuko walked towards Kurogane and flicked him on the nose. He growled as he covered his nose with his hands.

"While the house is decorated and the food is done, _we_ still need to get ready."

Fai and Syaoron nodded while Kurogane che'd in annoyance.

"So the boys will get ready in the one of the rooms on the right while Sakura and I will get dress in one of the rooms on the left. When everyone is dressed up, we'll meet back here and wait for the invited guests, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Of course."

"Whatever."

"Hyuu~! It seems that Kuro-lover is up for the merriment, wouldn't you say Syaoron?"

Syaoron turned his direction to Kurogane, who is glaring Fai with an intensity of a thousand suns. Syaoron gulped in fear.

Kurogane step forward towards Fai. Slowly and Deadly. "Mage." He muttered darkly.

"Yes, Kuro-wanwan?"

"You better run. _Now._"

Fai patted Kurogane's head and ran like hell. Kurogane hastily chased after him.

Syaoron looked at them with a worried expression. Yuuko just smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think you should get ready."

Syaoron nodded with a smile and ran towards where the two men gone off.

Yuuko smiled at Syaoron's departure as she herself went to one of the rooms.

_Well, let the party begin._

* * *

Side note: i don't know how to make cookies from scratch so don't flame me on that.

Review please? ^__^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, last chapter but don't worry the epilogue is on its way.

Warning:

KuroFai fans: you will either hate me or laugh your ass off.

DoumekiXWatanuki fans: there is something for you guys ^__^

SyaoSaku fans: not much happens between them so i'm sorry. but a bit of fluff though.

This chapter is BETA-ed by **SakuraKiss18**. Kudos to you girl!

Disclaimer: i will never, ever own them in a million years. 'nuff said ^__^

* * *

-Couple of hours later-

The men of the shop emerge from the room in their Christmas best. For Syaoron's outfit he's wearing a black tux with a white undershirt. He is also wearing a bright red tie and coal black shoes. For Fai's outfit, a navy blue tux outfit with white shoes and a bright blue tie. He is also wearing a Santa hat on his head (he thinks he looks cute on him but Kurogane think it looks more babyish then cute.) As for Kurogane's outfit, he decided to go for a different look. For his outfit, he is wearing a dark green hakama with a white undershirt and Japanese sandals with socks (1).

The men walk down the hallway and into the party room to await the girls to come out, there the three strikes up a conversation.

"And that's what one of the origins of Christmas is." Syaoron concluded after explaining to Fai and Kurogane who both asked about where Christmas came from.

"That's stupid. Some kid was born and the whole world freaking stops!" Kurogane retorted angrily. He was rather pissed at the story.

"Calm down Kuro-puu."

Kurogane glared.

"It's just a story. And as Syaoron remind us earlier, it's just one of the many stories of where Christmas comes from," Fai said with a smile.

Kurogane was silent. _The mage does have a point. Still, I can't believe just one kid is responsible for this ridiculous holiday._ He continued to remain silent for a few moments.

Syaoron glanced at Kurogane with a worried expression. Kurogane caught the look and patted his head roughly. "I'm fine kid," He softly said. Syaoron smiled.

Unbeknownst to the three, the girls were already walking down the hall and into the room. When the men turned to see them, their faces quickly became red with embarrassment and awe.

For Yuuko's outfit, she is wearing a red dress which is revealing on the chest area with gold jewelry and black high-heels. For Maru and Moro's outfits, matching white dresses with red frills and white kid-heel shoes. For the Mokonas (who just awaken and wanted to dress-up too), wore girl/guy outfit for a school; a uniform if you will. Lastly Sakura, for her outfit, she is wearing a long, baby-blue dress with long sleeves, a blue-jeweled necklace, and white kid-heel shoes.

Syaoron was blushing to the nth power. Fai was smiling a real smile. As for Kurogane; he avoided eye contact completely in hope that no one sees his own blush on his face.

Unfortunately, Yuuko caught it.

"My my. It seems that the ninja likes what we are wearing." Yuuko teased.

Kurogane's blush intensified. "N-n-no I'm not," He stuttered, trying to maintain what little dignity he still retained.

Yuuko just smirked and walked further into the room. Sakura who's having a blushing bonanza courageously walk towards Syaoron who's having a blushing fight of his own.

"H-how do you the dress? Is it too much?" she asked innocently. Syaoron shook his head and gave out the brightest smile anyone (including Yuuko) has ever seen.

"Not at all, pri-Sakura. I think it looks great on you." Syaoron said correcting himself. Sakura returned the smile; grateful that Syaoron didn't use her title for once.

"Well then." Yuuko said as she clapped her hands, catching everyone's attention. "We still have a few people coming here so make sure you all are on you _best_ behavior. Is that understood?"

In response, she got 2 yes's, a union cheer, 2 jumping Mokonas, a smile and a growl. She smiled and looked to her right. Everyone followed her line of vision, confused. She nodded knowingly. "It seems that the rest of the party is here."

000000000000000

Opening the front, three people walked into the shop, two guys and a girl. They all walk towards the room and saw everyone in their Sunday best (2). Yuuko did a little 'yay' as she sees the newcomers walk into the room.

"Well Watanuki, it seems that you've done your part well. Now that Doumeki and Himawari are here we can start the celebrations!"

Watanuki blushed in both shame and embarrassment. Doumeki nodded but remained expressionless and Himawari smiled. For Watanuki's outfit, it's a simple tux with a brown tie and black shoes. For Doumeki's outfit, it's a dark blue hakama with silver sandals. For Himawari's outfit, it's a red frilly dress that's past down to her knees, with matching earrings, high-heel shoes and bracelets (Watanuki couldn't stop staring on their way to the shop and though no one was there to see it, Doumeki was slightly glaring at her.)

0000000000000

Through the first-half of the night, things went rather smoothly (though it freaks Watanuki out on many levels). Everyone ate all the food and was having conversations amongst each other. Even Kurogane was calm and collected (which freaked out everyone there on almost all levels of sanity). However, all of that was flushed down the toilet around midnight when Yuuko decided that things are too boring and wanted to liven things up a bit.

Sneaking out of the room, she tip-toed to the kitchen where she stored the strongest alcohol known to mankind (rumors has it that it was a compensation from someone in Europe- even Watanuki doesn't know-.). Inside the kitchen, Yuuko looks to her left and smiled at the cabinet, which has a lock, above the counter. She walks towards it. She then pulls out a key in-between her chest (please don't say anything about it I'm no pervert and besides with boobs that big you are bound to hide small crap in there.), and unlocked the cabinet.

Inside was a single bottle but what makes this different was the label on it.

_**XXXX**_**_AEQUUS:_****The perfect drink to make a boring social gathering into a party of the century. **

**Warning:** **when mixed with non-alcoholic drinks, the consumer might experience euphoria or corny romantic moments. Use it with major caution.**

Yuuko smiled evilly.

000000000

-One Hour Later-

Hell. Pure, indescribable hell. Watanuki's eyebrow twitched as he sees the scene before him. _I knew that damn witch will pull a stunt like that. It was only a matter of time._ He was hiding across the street from the shop when the incident occurred. Now he's too scared to come back.

What did he see before him, well it all started when Yuuko somehow slipped the alcohol into Fai's, Doumeki's, and Kurogane's drinks. Then out of nowhere Kurogane bended on one knee and professes his love to Fai in Shakespearian language. It freaked Fai out until the alcohol kicked in and responded in a corny way possible.

---How it went---

"_Oh Fai, how I love thee." Kurogane's eyes were half-way lidded with his face slightly pink. "Let me count the ways." Even on a bended knee, Fai was a little concern for his sanity._

"_Um, Kuro-sama? What are you—" Then Fai's eyes_ _were suddenly clouded and looked at Kurogane_ _with the most disgustingly cute look anyone has ever seen on a person much less a man. "Oh Kuro-Romeo, Oh how I long to be with you." Everyone had backed away from them at that point._

_Then suddenly, Kurogane hoisted Fai into his arms. "Tonight, my love, we shall become one. I shall take you away and you will be mine." The whole of that line Kurogane smiled a horny grin on his face._

_Fai giggled. "Yes, my prince. Please take me away from here. I long to be with you." And with that Kurogane took Fai out of room and into the hallway. No one saw either of them for a while._

--Back to Watanuki—

Though it was a rather weird moment for everyone, it was not the reason Watanuki was outside, across the street, and afraid to come back. This was why.

--Rewind—

_After the horrid (but yaoi-like) Moment, Watanuki thought it would be over. But knowing the witch, it wouldn't be. Just after seeing Kurogane and Fai wander off into the hallway, he felt a chill go up his spine. He looked to his right and saw Doumeki looking at him. -Scratch that-, checking him out. Watanuki's eyes widened as Doumeki's lips curve the smallest smile he ever seen on the guy._

_Feeling a bit violated, Watanuki excused himself and walked outside. In the front yard, he looked up at the moon in content. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder. As usual, he freaked out, jumping out of the way. He saw Doumeki with his hand still out but had the expressionless look on his face._

"_If that's what happens when you see friends I'd hate to see what'll happen with your enemies." He bluntly said, unaware how harsh it actually sounded. _

_Watanuki was about to go on his rant when he just stopped and looked down. Doumeki saw the look and found out he did more harm then good. Then his eyes were clouded and looked at Watanuki (who was unaware at the moment) with a lustful look. He then grabbed Watanuki and holds him tightly in his arms. Watanuki, surprised at the action started to shout and whine about 'personal space' when Doumeki's hand reached up and holds his head._

"_You know," He said, catching Watanuki's attention. "I always hated the way you look at Himawari." Watanuki was beyond confused. "Maybe it's because I'm blind or you're too dumb to notice that…" Watanuki blushed. "I've fallen in love with you."_

_Watanuki was surprised. "Doumeki" Doumeki leaned forward and pressed his lips unto Watanuki's. Watanuki gasped making an unintentional entry for Doumeki's tongue to dive into. They continued to kiss deeply as their tongues danced in each others mouths. As Watanuki lightly moaned, he just realized something…_

_**He's making out with Doumeki**__._

_His eyes opened in realization._

_Oh crap._

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

0000000000000

--Back to Watanuki once again—

That's why he wouldn't come back. First he pushed Doumeki off of him and ran out of the shop property and ran into the city. He then realized what a stupid thing to do and walked back. Well almost. He should've known that it was the alcohol that made Doumeki this way. He hung his head sadly. He came out of his hiding place and started to walk home.

Suddenly he felt another chill go up his spine. He turned around to see Doumeki kneeling behind him. Watanuki wasn't mad but was cautious about seeing him again.

"I'm sorry." Doumeki said catching Watanuki's attention. "I guess I should not have done what I did." Watanuki's eyes started to water. Is he regretting the kiss? "But," Doumeki interjected. "I wasn't lying about falling in love with you." Watanuki looked surprised. So it wasn't the alcohol.

Watanuki sighed and patted Doumeki on the head with much affection as he can muster up. "Look, you jerk, I'm not mad about the kiss. But I'm willing to start over if that's okay." Watanuki whispered the last part. Doumeki almost didn't catch that. He then stood up and kissed Watanuki's forehead in a gentle manner. Watanuki blushed but didn't say anything.

"So, I'll walk you home?" Doumeki said with a slight blush on his face. Watanuki smiled.

"Yeah."

The two left the street with their hands intertwined. Though in the neighborhood, people vaguely heard screaming and shouting after wards.

000000000

-Back at the shop-

Yuuko saw the whole ordeal between the two teenage boys and smiled. _It looks like the alcohol really did do something after all. Not that I'll drink it that is. _

She looked over to the last remaining two; Syaoron and Sakura, holding each other as they slept on the chairs in the corner of the room. They were asleep long before the incident occurred so they weren't traumatized by anything. Himawari is asleep in one of the guestrooms. _It seems that the youngsters have enough merriment to fill them up for a long time. _

She walked towards the table where the two Mokonas were having a drinking contest. And the white Mokona is winning. Maru and Moro were trying to stay awake but failing miserably. "Maru and Moro. Why don't you go sleep? It's been a long night for all of us." The two girls nodded walking out of the room and into the hallway. Yuuko then picked up the two Mokonas and walked out of room. Before turning off the light, she had an afterthought.

_There's no such thing as coincidence. Love is bound to happen, whether or not that person will accept it. That man needs to understand that. Love can overpower anything; even fate._

Yuuko smiled as she carried the two Mokonas and walks down the hallway.

All the lights of the shop still shine brightly as not a single noise disturbs the serenity of the moment.

_**Thank you to all and to all a good night. **_

**END**

* * *

**(1)-** slight clothing spoiler for those who haven't watch Tsubasa R.C up to epi.17

**(2)- **"Sunday best"- a figure of speech. or literal depending on your state of mind.

There's a latin word in the fic and if anyone finds the meaning will get a first review and idea from me, no matter the fandom.

so review please? ^__^


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, here it is; the epilogue! Thank you so much, to both the readers and the reviewers! i never would done it without you! =3

And also thanks to **SakuraKiss18** for BETAing much of this fic and **Mirika-san (puppy-san X3)** for being my BETA in general. much love to the both of you!

Ok, SakuraKiss18 thought this bit was a little boring and i can't argue with that. (i'm not calling you out because of that girl! ^__^) i thought i would come up with something that ends in a bang but then i thought i would cool things down instead. so either like it or hate it.

Disclaimer: never own them never will.

Sidenote: **Happy new year's everyone! lets hope for a better year in 2010!!! ^__^**

* * *

[Syaoron's POV]

The Christmas party was more or less a success. Sakura and I had a wonderful time. Though we did fall asleep before anything bad happened. But that's only because the princess was too tired from all the work she's done. An hour into the party her eyes started to drop a little and she leaned on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I didn't want to wake her up so I let her sleep on my shoulder. Eventually I dozed off as well. The hours after that were a blur to me. Thankfully Watanuki filled me in on what happen after I slept. Apparently Kurogane's, Fai's and Doumeki's drinks were-I think the term would be- spiked by Yuuko.

Fai and Kurogane somehow got out of the party and evidently were never seen again for the rest of the night. Watanuki also told me about the incident with Doumeki. Though I'm happy to say 'congratulations' to their new-found relationship.

And speaking of relationships, on Christmas morning, we all heard Kurogane's scream of terror coming out of the hallway. I'm guessing he found out the hard way. But the time that we were about to open our presents, we saw Kurogane and Fai holding hands. Sakura giggled while I smile, trying to keep the blush down.

The presents were amazing. Though half of the gifts I receive, I never knew existed. But it was nice to see the princess smile at the gifts she received. Afterwards it started to snow. We all got outside and play. Kurogane and Yuuko-plus the two Mokonas- started a snowball fight while Fai and I helped the princess with making snowmen.

Eventually we all came back in to have something hot to drink. Yuuko had Watanuki- who came later with Doumeki- make us all hot chocolates. We drank it and talked about our travels or hear about the antics around the shop.

The next day though, it was time to continue our travel. We all say goodbye to our friends and the white Mokona transported us to another world. There we receive a note from Yuuko from Mokona. Apparently, there really wasn't a real threat at all. Kurogane was infuriated and Fai hugged him to calm him down. Sakura and I weren't really mad but instead glad that she did what she did. I've never been happier. Now I'm closer to her then ever.

"So," I looked to my right to see Fai smiling. "Shall we continue the search?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We still have a long way to go. Right, Sakura?"

The princess nodded. "Right!"

"Then let's go!" Mokona shouted. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

Kurogane grunted and walk ahead of us but I could tell he wasn't as angry as he was before.

Sakura grabbed my hand and we all walked towards the city.

As we continued traveling I will never forget the time where we could just be happy. Christmas brought us together and I have Yuuko to thank for that.

0000000000000

_There's no such thing as coincidence. It was meant to happen. And I'm glad you all enjoy the moment of peace. May you prosper with love and joy for it is the greatest wish you'll ever receive. _

_-Yuuko I._

**END**

**

* * *

waiting for 2010 already! XD  
**


End file.
